Ayuda en el amor
by lucistar8
Summary: soul y maka se aman pero no lo saben, y para ayudarlos a encontrar el amor vendrán desde muy lejos 2 personajes que les ayudaran con su "problema"... cambiara la vida de soul y maka estos 2 personajes... si no me explique bien vean el fic :3


**PROLOGO**

Hoy es un lindo día (como sea) vemos a Maka tratando de despertar a Soul a gritos, patadas puños etc. es decir un día muy normal.

-levántate soul eres un flojo cabeza hueca…-dijo, no, grito maka dándole puñetazos y patadas

-esto no es nada cool-dijo soul mientras se levantaba- YAAA maka listo

-uh está bien voy a hacer el desayuno alístate-dijo maka yéndose del cuarto

Luego de ver a nuestra tsundere de maka levantar a soul como siempre ¬¬ los vemos desayunado

-maka se puede saber porque me levantas tan temprano se supone que estamos de vacaciones- dijo soul mientras veía a maka como un bicho raro y plano

-es para que te acostumbres-dijo maka

-esto no es nada cool-dijo soul mientras desayunaba

En otro lugar para ser más específicos Italia

Una mujer rubia de ojos verdes está hablando con dos chicas, una peli-plateada (o peli-blanca, cono gusten) con el cabello por los hombros y liso un poco alborotado (como soul, pero mas peinado) con ojos rojos vestida con una camisa gris, una falda roja, unas botas y un gorrito rojo, y la otra es un poco más alta que la primera también peli-plateada con el cabello por la cintura y atado con dos coletas vestida con un top blanco con negro unos guantes largos blancos, una falda a cuadros negros y blancos, y unas botas negras

-ya están inscritas-dijo la misteriosa mujer

-bajo que apellido-dijo una de ellas

-Eater- dijo la mujer

-genial! Pero… ese apellido como que lo eh escuchado-dijo la segunda chica

-si salen en una semana-dijo la mujer

-ok… Espera! Como que salen que no vienes con nosotras-dijo la primera

-no, recuerden que debo seguir aquí en Italia por mi trabajo- dijo la mujer y luego agrego- ahora vamos debemos entrenar

-de acuerdo-respondieron las dos

Una semana más tarde soul y maka vieron un albortos el cual estaba conformado de la siguiente forma un 70% de hombres 20% de mujeres, soul y maka pensaron: seguro es Black * Star... pero luego vieron a b*s molesto con tsubaki y fueron con ellos

-oye black * star por que tanto alboroto-dio maka

-solo unas chicas nuevas- dijo b*s

-nada de importancia, vamos maka-dijo soul manteniendo su actitud cool, pero luego vio unas cabelleras blancas y pensó: "serán ellas…. No, no pueden ser ellas"

-soul ya vuelvo, adelantate-dijo maka

-está bien-dijo soul

Soul iba caminando tranquilamente cuando una cabellera plateada lo tumbo al piso con un abrazo diciendo:

-primo soul!-dijo la misteriosa chica

-ore? -dijo soul

-luci no es cool estar en el piso-dijo otra chica

-que hacen ustedes dos aquí?-pregunto soul

-así no se saluda primo soul-contesto la de las coletas que respondía al nombre de luci

-está bien- y los 3 se dieron un abrazo

-luci, rose porque están aquí si ustedes dijeron que no iban a venir al shibusen-dijo soul

-nosotras dijimos que lo pensaríamos mas no dijimos que no vendríamos-dijo rose

Y luego se pusieron a hablar de sobre lo mucho que se extrañaban, en eso Maka volvió y vio a Soul hablando animadamente con unas chicas misteriosas, y le pareció raro, ya que él había dejado su lado cool

-Soul!- lo llamo Maka, el se volteo (ya que estaba de espaldas) y vio a su técnico, el par de chicas solo alzaron una ceja

-pasa algo Maka?- pregunto el chico con un poco de preocupación

-no, nada- dijo ella

-primo Soul, quien es ella?-pregunto la menor del dúo de chicas Eater, ósea luci

-ore? Ah si! Chicas, ella es mi técnico: Maka- les dijo soul a sus primas, luego se dirigió a su meister- maka ella son las primas de las que te hablaba: rose y luci

-en un gusto Maka, soulsito no ah hablado mucho de ti- dijo rose estrechando la mano de la rubia

-el gusto es mio-dijo la oji-jade educadamente, si algo sabia de la familia de su compañero, es que son personas sumamente educadas

-espero que nos llevemos bien maka- dijo la luci mientras se tiraba a abrazarla, de un momento a otro la tres cayeron (también rose, ya que no había quitado su mano, luci no dio tiempo)

-luci! Te eh dicho que tengas cuidado!-dijo la mayor de las gemelas mientras trataba de quitar de encima al par de chicas, lo único que hiso Soul fue reírse por el alboroto- Soul deja de reírte y ayúdanos

-ya voy ya voy!- dijo Soul y se puso a ayudar a las chicas

-gracias-dijeron las tres una vez paradas, luego se pusieron a conversar, hasta que…

-hay no! Se hace tarde-dijo maka

-si es cierto! Chicas en que clase les toca, me magino que debe ser una clase NOT-dijo el peli-blanco

-pues no, nos toca en una clase EAT, y según es la clase luna creciente-dijo rose

-esa es la nuestra-dijo maka-que bien! Vamos, o Stein no diseccionara!

-qué?-dijeron la gemelas exaltadas

-tranquilas si llegamos a tiempo no pasara nada-dijo soul para tranquilizar a sus primas

-de acuerdo?-dijeron las el par Eater, para luego ir corriendo con su primo y su técnica como alma que lleva el diablo para que Stein no los diseque


End file.
